


Oh My!

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Cameos, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, Reader-Interactive, mentioned other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: “After their announcement of dating sprung up a year before the start of the most watched drama,Oh My!, actors Kim Mingyu and Chwe Hansol finally announce their wedding!”





	Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this, soon after YMMD came out, I was thinking about making Mingyu and Hansol fell in love during shooting, but that's just too cliche I guess, so I change it into this.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy and love this story as well :3
> 
>  

**_Oh My!_ **

 

A loud ping chirps from my phone this Sunday Afternoon. Noticing that it's special ringtone set for my best friend, hurriedly -but still carefully- I put oppa's photo cards on my bed before taking the blinking device and tapping the screen. My eyes widen when I read the content and with renewed vigor, I dart out of my bedroom to the living room where my mom watches video on demand of some show about cooking with this famous actress.

“Mom! The news!” I tell her, and my shouts shocks her that she just stares at me instead of changing the channel. Sweeping the remote from her hand, I zaps the channels until I can find the news my friend told me without including the information concerning which channel.

“Wh-Why? What are you doing, My Daughter?” my mom asks and from the floor beside her I can feel our pet dog staring confusedly at me, but I can’t respond them because I’m too focused on hunting. As I do so, a glimpse of familiar handsome face catches my attention as soon as his recent drama captured my mom's attention.

“My? Isn't that Kim Mingyu?” My mom asks, I bet that glimpse also captures her interest, as I back track to that channel.

“Yes!” I almost holler when I see that face again, this time accompanied by another familiar handsome face and excited voice of the cute reporter who is also my mom’s favorite.

“After their announcement of dating sprung up a year before the start of the most watched drama, _Oh My!_ , actors Kim Mingyu and Chwe Hansol finally announce their wedding!” the reporter says aloud and excitedly as his hand which is not holding the mic waves at the crowd behind him. And as his voice fades out and the cheers of fans slipping in, the camera zooms onto the two figures clad in matching clothes, standing at the center of the camera view.

“Oh my!” I can hear my mom squealing beside me. “Is this real?” She almost screeches while clapping her hands, her ecstatic reaction fishes dad out of their room.

“Why? What happens?” he asked, brow raising questioningly.

“It’s Mingyu-ya and Hansol-ah! They are going to marry soon.” Just like any other mom watching K-Drama, my mom is really infatuated with the casts. Well, I’m too, but my mom practically mentally adopts the two as her sons, telling my dads all the detail she hears from the TV as if she is taking part of it.

She will not stop anytime soon if I don’t remind her. “Hush, Mom! Let’s just hear what Mingyu is going to say.”

Turning our attention back at the TV, we -my mom and I- pay huge attention on it.

 

Laughing generously when one fan ask him when he proposed to Hansol, Mingyu meets his fiance’s gaze. They exchange meaningful smiles before turning to look at the fan who has asked and also all the other fans and journalists attending their press conference. “As you all have known, we have been dating since three years ago.”

There is a squeal cutting Mingyu’s sentences off, but that doesn’t surprise the actors at all as they pause and Hansol laughs a bit at the vibrant reaction, clearly delighted by it. “We have been dating for a long while, and honestly, before shooting for _Oh My!_ , I actually have proposed to Hansol.” Following that statement, the fans coos. And under the splashes of light, the couple coos back, their linked hands doesn’t escape anyone’s observation.

Among the loud noise, a small unnoticeable voice tries to climb, and Hansol who picks it, leaning forward to hear it well.

“What was your response?” he finally hears it after some other fans relay the question from the girl sitting at the back row.

“My response, huh?” Hansol grins, something in his expression and Mingyu’s snicker hinting that there is a story behind it. For a while, he hums to his mic, pretending to think over it. “Should I tell you?”

 

“Yes!” My mom and I shout at the same time with the fans in the big hall where the conference is held. I didn’t realize it before but I am holding my mom’s hands as if we’re waiting for a moment to scream again.

“Of course he is accepting it.” My mom comments, making that face which makes anyone thinks that she knows something other people don’t.

“Aw, just tell us already.” I adds when Hansol continues teasing.

“So, at that time..” he finally tells after once more teasing and giving a wink. “Of course, I accept him.”

Hearing that, I can guess what following it. “But?” Unfortunately, that’s not what Hansol says.

“It happened the day before we received the offer to cast in _Oh My!_.” Glancing at Mingyu, Hansol asks for confirmation even though he looks like he is sure about what he is going to share. Once Mingyu nods, he continues. “After receiving the offer and accepted it, Mingyu hyung said that we should succeed this drama before getting married and I agreed with him.”

“And you did so well!” a chorus of praises come their way and I can’t help but agree.

“Yeah, even though the cast for Joshua and Jeonghee are great, that doesn’t mean that Mingyu and Hansol are not that good.” Mom says, arms crossing in front of her.

Nodding behind us, my dad also chimes in. “Their relationship in the drama looked real too. Their fight and hatred toward each other were intense even though outside it, they are actually lovers.” My dad only watched the first three episodes, so he doesn’t know about what happened next and how the two became frenemy. But, yeah, he gets the exact points.

_Oh My!_ is a romance drama between Joshua and Jeonghee. But there is no romance drama without interference, right? The ones who interferes are Vernon, the role Hansol played, and Minseo, Mingyu's role. While Minseo was the one who want to be with Jeonghee, Vernon was a gay character who loved Joshua.

Just like my dad said, at the earlier episodes, Vernon and Minseo didn't get along because Minseo couldn't understand and accept homosexuality. But after Minseo knew about Vernon's past and his special friendship with Joshua back when they were in New York, he understood that he couldn't devalue the feeling Vernon had for Joshua. Moving forward, slowly they got along well and when the drama reached the end where Joshua and Jeonghee were together, Minseo and Vernon had actually became close friends. And their closeness hinted something.

 

“After that, I told Mingyu hyung,” Hansol adds, grinning at Mingyu who shrugs. “I joked that I would marry him if this drama got an award.”

“And we really got it.” Mingyu adds in, mentioning about the award show which was held two weeks ago. “It was just a joke, a hopeful joke, but we really got it.”

 

“Is that why they looked so excited that time? Like really excited that Hansol hitting Mingyu's  arm?” I turns to my mom, referring to the award show where Mingyu and Hansol looked incredibly excited more than the main casts and that giddy smiles they thrown at each other when the group went to accept the Drama of the Year award.

“They must be excited about it.” My mom, as far as she claims that she is not a fangirl, squeals loudly. “Aww, I wish for their happiness.” Wiping off a fake tears, she turns to dad. “Honey, let's buy some gifts for them.”

“Eh?”

 

Three weeks after the announcement, photos and videos from Mingyu and Hansol's wedding has spread in the internet. But among them all, the most popular one is when Hong Jisoo, the cast for Joshua, danced with Hansol before sending him to Mingyu.

It swept the internet like crazy as if a premonition of something and lots of people theorizes about Minseo and Vernon will end up together, that my older brother shakes his head because that's all what people talks about. Rolling my eyes when I heard him complain about it again, I give him a mocking side glance because I know that he secretly streams the drama and even started out a thread about the theory.

“Oh my! Everyone, come here!” My mom shouts from the living room and as the good daughter I am, I drop my homework and go to her even though at the same time my phone requesting my attention with lot of notifications coming almost at the same time.

“What is it, mom?” I asks, coming into the living room at the same time with my uncle. In there, I saw my dad and my brother already there. Dad smiles amusedly at mom while my brother, he is actually trying to contain his bubbling excitement. Our pet dog? He is indifferent until he notices me.

“It’s.. It’s him… Him.. Just, look here!” She says pointing at the TV. She seems so excited about something that she lost words.

Frowning, I come forward, scratching our dog's head and glance at the TV. I don't understand what it is until I recognize the lineup of people behind the long table. They are the casts and director of _Oh My!_ , with some additions new cast. And, what surprising the most is that, instead of Jisoo and Jeong An, it is Mingyu and Hansol who are staying as the center. With a gasp, I fall onto the couch beside my mom and as I feel warm weight of our dog drops on my lap, the reality sunk in along with the familiar voice booming from the TV.

 

“After the digital chaos started by Jisoo dancing with Hansol in Kim Mingyu's and Chwe Hansol wedding reception party, the public is stormed by a surprise news not only coming from the couple, but from the whole crews of high rating drama _Oh My!_. Just now, they have announced that they will come back with a sequel titled ‘Our Dawn is Hotter Than Our Day’. And unlike the prequel, this drama will focus more on Vernon's and Kim Minseo’s stories. Aren't you curious? Now let's watch the just released trailer.”

After the reporter says that, the screen changes to black with white words flying in like a smoke.

_‘Not every love starts well’_

The words disperse into black before the screen shows what to be a cut from the drama.

The scene follows someone running in the middle of the night, it was taken from behind with his labored breathing and sobs as its only sounds before it changes perspective, zooming in on Vernon's younger looking face, eyes red and cheeks pink with drops of tears staining it. The frame fixes on a church, and we can see the young man running past it as the bell rang twice slowly.

“Something like that ever happened?” The scene changed after Minseo's voice filtering in right before Vernon disappeared from the frame. Showing Joshua talking with the taller in what seemed to be hospital hallway. “It was only an accident.” Joshua insisted while not meeting Minseo’s surprised gaze.

Then the scene changes black again. Followed by Minseo showing up again, this time with Jeonghee.

“Will you be alright?” Jeonghee asked worriedly, her frown deepened when she saw Minseo downed another glass of soju. “Please stop…”

Before she can finish her words the scene turns black. And the smoking continuation of the beginning word shows up.

_‘or ends well’_

This time, it showed some scenes from _Oh My!_ where Vernon and Minseo had argument about their beliefs.

“You don't know anything!” Vernon shouted to Minseo’s angry shocked face after punching the taller’s cheek.

_‘but that doesn't mean…’_

Intercepting the sentence are small different cuts, which are no doubt from the new drama.

“I'm Hoshi. Nice to meet you.” A smiling man with bright red hair greeted with a wink.

“He is a good person.” Joshua says while fiddling with his hands, whom he is talking to aren’t shown.

Jeonghee looks up from her books, her eyes widened before she stood up and spread her arms. “Welcome back!”

It goes black again.

_‘... that it won't go well’_

“So?” A new nameless character sighed, his lean figure slumping back onto his office chair, head turned to the right. With sharp eyes glaring through the round glasses, he asked Vernon who sat beside him, his tone nonchalant. “What are you going to do?”

After that, there is only silent surrounding Vernon’s stressed face before the screen shows big seaside summer house.

Vernon was laughing, running in the garden after Minseo and Joshua with big water gun aimed forward. Back at the lounge chair, Jeonghee did her best to record everything with her phone.

The red haired man who introduced himself as Hoshi, danced on big stage, his sweat drops with every powerful moves as he tried to avoid hitting the unopened boxes cluttering on the halfway prepared stage. No one is watching him except one person who is sitting on random red audience seat at the back, face heavily shadowed.

And the screen fade to black again before showing a canine grin and cheerful background music which is _Oh My!_ ’s main soundtrack.

Walking among the crowd, Minseo turned to his left.  “Is this a date?”

_‘Our Dawn is Hotter Than Our Day’_

Looking up at someone with angry expression, Vernon hissed. “Kiss me.”

 

“Even though exact date hasn't been officially announced, some fast fans has already guessed that this drama will take over the time slot previously occupied by ‘When I Grow Up’ a romance comedy drama which will end next week.

“But let's not jump into conclusion now because as stated by Lee Jihoon PD-nim, there will be more announcements and trailers to be revealed. And whether Minseo and Vernon will really end up together as we all have been trying to guess or not, we won't know until the drama air on TV. For now, let's wait for them and supports the actors and actress.

“This is the end of this new report. Boo Seungkwan reporting for SVT TV.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to explore more about the  _ ‘Our Dawn is Hotter Than Our Day’ _ drama, tell me if you want to read it.
> 
> If you wonder about the crossover tags, try to guess which family I used as cameo~~ (tho, is this legit crossover?) Hint : If you happen to be an ARMY too, I think you know it already
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you later on other stories ^^/
> 
> Have an enjoyable day!


End file.
